Perbedaan Nasib
by Shinomiya Miyako
Summary: Kehidupan orang itu begitu berbeda beda. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan character yang ada dalam fict ini. Nasib memang bisa diubah, tapi tergantung pada pribadi masing masing juga sih... Fict ini akan menceritakan tentang perbedaan nasib mereka, bagaimanakah kisah dari nasib mereka? Check it out! My first fict for this fandome


Summary: Kehidupan orang itu begitu berbeda beda. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan character yang ada dalam fict ini. Nasib memang bisa diubah, tapi tergantung pada pribadi masing masing juga sih... Fict ini akan menceritakan tentang perbedaan nasib mereka, bagaimanakah kisah dari nasib mereka? Check it out!

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Cuma milik level 5.

Warning: OOC, abal abal, banyak typo, kesalahan EYD, dan lain lain, dapat mengakibatkan efek samping yang tak terduga.

Note: Karena ini fanfict pertama dari saya, harap dimaklumi.

PERBEDAAN NASIB

.

.

Di sebuah rumah yang luasnya berjuta juta hektar yang gak bakalan cukup buat diukur pake meteran jahit, hiduplah sepasang suami istri yang berbahagia. Mereka adalah Gouenji Shuuya dan Haruna Otonashi yang baru saja kawin tadi pagi. Mereka melangsungkan akad nikahnya di masjid dekat rumah Author dan penghulunya adalah bapak kyai haji titisan walisongo bernama Endou Mamoru . Mas kawinnya berupa uang sebanyak 5 miliar, emas batangan yang beratnya 10 ton, dan perhiasan yang kalo digadaiin bisa buat beli gunung Merapi, karena si empunya yaitu Mbah Maridjan Roso, telah berada dialam sana, jadi pasti dikhlasin gunungnya buat dibeli sama pasangan muda ini.

Sang suami, Gouenji Shuuya yang merupakan mantan ace striker Inazuma Japan adalah seorang presdir perusahaan puyer masuk angin. Sedangkan istrinya, Haruna Otonashi adalah seorang dukun anak tersohor di pelosok negeri. Mereka berdua hidup dengan kemewahan dunia bergelimang harta, banyak maid dan buttler, rumah yang sangat megah, limusin yang gak bisa dihitung banyaknya, dan lain sebagainya. Rencananya, bulan depan mereka akan berbulan madu ke Amerika.

Sedangkan di dusun terpencil dekat di tengah hutan yang sangat lebat sampe gak kelihatan isinya, hiduplah sepasang suami istri juga yang baru kawin tadi pagi. Mirip dengan pasangan Gouenji-Haruna bukan? Tapi bedanya, mereka melangsungkan akad nikah di gubuk reot pojok rawa yang terisolasi dari dunia kebun binatang. Penghulunya adalah penghuni gua hantu di lereng gunung Sumbing bergelar si sumbing dari gua hantu (dibaca: Yuuto Kidou). Wajar saja kalo si penghulu ini sumbing, tapi bukan karena tinggal di lereng gunung sumbing melainkan karena mulutnya diplester pake solasi item oleh Author karena dia terlalu berisik gara gara habis diputusin sama pacarnya.

Mas kawin pasangan gubuk reot ini berupa duit 500 rupiah, batangan kayu pohon singkong yang beratnya gak lebih dari 5 ons, perhiasan berupa mahkota daun mangga, kalung tali rafia, gelang dari rumput ilalang dan cincin dari bekas tutup botol aqua yang dilubangin, perlu diketahui kalo semua mas kawinnya itu belum lunas, mereka pinjem semua itu dari orang utan negeri sebelah. Semua perhiasan yang sangat ELIT (ekonomi sulit) dan tak ternilai harganya itu pasti gak bisa digadaiin, karena sebelum sempat menggadaikan mereka pasti terlebih dahulu akan ditendang keluar ketika menginjakkan kaki di jalan depan kantor pegadaian.

Sang suami yang namanya harusnya gak usah kita ketahui karena namanya pasti akan meng-error-kan otak kita adalah Someoka Ryuugo. Ia adalah seorang buruh di Bantar gebang yang sedang naik daun karena mampu mendapatkan rongsokan berupa alat cukur bulu ketiak yang pernah dipake oleh presiden Alaska (dibaca: ALAS KAret). Sedangkan sang istrinya bernama Urabe Rika adalah mantan model tingkat comberan yang baru aja dipecat kemarin gara gara kena skandal kasus pencurian shampo milik salah seorang warga. Mereka berdua hidup dengan segala kemelaratan dunia bergelimang rongsokan. Sepeda rongsokan, baju rongsokan, kompor rongsokan, piring rongsokan, semuanya serba rongsokan. Rencananya, mereka bakal bulan madu di hulu sungai ciliwung.

Suatu hari sebelum kedua pasang suami istri itu hendak berbulan madu ke daerah tujuan masing masing, mereka ditawari oleh sebuah stasiun televisi untuk mengikuti casting reality show. Reality show itu disutradarai oleh sutradara kawakan yang sering membuat film-film kepremanan di bumi pertiwi kita. Sutradara itu adalah Kazemaru Ichirouta. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk sutradara yang pernah memenangkan 10 piala Panas Banget Gombal Award kategori sutradara 'TERBAIK' sepanjang masa karena karya-karyanya yang selalu menghancurkan layar kaca jika diputar #dilempar piala sama Kazemaru#. Kali ini, Kazemaru akan membuat reality show yang berjudul "Surga dan Neraka". Pemeran dalam reality show ini adalah pasangan Gouenji-Haruna dan Someoka-Rika. Berikut penuturan sutradara cantik ini pada wartawan gosip kita Kariya Masaki dan Hikaru Kageyama dalam Raimon GO(sip).

"Ya pemirsa, kembali lagi di acara kita Raimon GO(sip) bersama wartawan paling WOW, kece, unyu unyu, chibi chibi, cimit cimit-"

"Woyy woyy, stop stop! Udah kagak usah basa basi lagi dong!" Tegur Masaki keki melihat ke-alay-an rekan kerjanya.

"Yaudah deh, oke... Minna-san, kali ini kami akan mewawancarai senpai dari Kirino-kun yang merupakan sutradara berjaya masa kini, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kazemaru Ichirouta!..." Kata si alay, Hikaru.

"Yossh minna-san! Langsung saja yok! Capcuss!" Ujar Masaki mengakhiri basa basi.

"Selamat siang Kazemaru-san..." Sapa keduanya.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?! Hah?!" Bentak Kazemaru sewot dengan memberikan deathglare pada kedua cecungut itu.

"Ka-kami Cuma mau wawancara kok..." Jawab keduanya gugup.

"Ngapain wawancara?" Tanya Kazemaru.

"Harusnya Anda berterimakasih pada kami yang mau mewawancarai Anda! Kan nanti Kazemaru-san bakalan jadi terkenal kalo kami wawancarai!" Balas Masaki.

"Oh iya ya? Alah yaudah deh oke! Huh, padahal tanpa wawancara pun gue udah terkenal!" Cetus sang sutradara.

'Iya sih, terkenal karena karya-karyanya yang bobrok sampe dituntut stasiun TV baru gue percaya!' inner Masaki. Sedangkan Hikaru hanya mangut mangut aja daritadi karena pas sarapan ia memang cuma makan nasi mangut. Jadilah ia wartawan mangut! #ditendang Hikaru#

"Yaudah gih cepetan! Habis ini gue mau perawatan ke salon soalnya, trus habis itu malak di dusun Kasimin! Penuh amat jadwal gue... Mau nanya apa?!" Tanya Kazemaru seusai curcol singkat mengenai schedule nya.

"I-iya, jadi mengapa Anda memutuskan untuk membuat reality show terbaru berjudul 'Surga dan Neraka'? " Tanya Hikaru.

"Kenapa ya? Kasih tau gak ya? Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" Kata Kazemaru. Alay juga nih preman randu garut!

"Ih cepetan napa! Katanya tadi mau buru-buru ke salon?! Makanya langsung aja to the point!" Celutuk Masaki sambil memonyongkan bibirnya 10 senti, 55 milimeter.

"Cerewet! Iya iya! Jadi, gue bikin nih reality show tu buat menunjukkan realita yang ada diantara si kaya dan si miskin! Dan buat beritau semua orang kalo ternyata masih ada orang kumuh yang dengan ke-kamseupay-an nya berusaha bersaing dengan orang kaya!" Jawab Kazemaru.

"Lhah trus, kenapa judulnya musti 'Surga dan Neraka'?" Tanya Masaki.

"Ya kan bisa diliat kalo kehidupan si kaya dan si miskin tu bagai surga banding neraka! Apalagi pemerannya! Lu berdua pasti bakal mudeng ntar kalo udah liat pemainnya!" Celutuk Kazemaru.

"Memangnya siapa pemerannya? Ini episode perdana kan? Kalo ente pinter, harusnya yang meranin tuh artis yang double WOW! No kamse! Apalagi upay!" Tanya Hikaru diiringi kata alay dan kritik yang gak kalah alay juga.

"Pemerannya tu spesial! Gua bawain dari habitat masing-masing! Yang kaya tu pasangan Gouenji ama Haruna! Yah lu berdua kan tau sendiri mereka tu kaya-nya kayak gimana! Mereka tuh gua bawa dari Pondok Indah, perumahan orang elite! Nah kalo yang si miskin tu Someoka sama Rika! Lu berdua juga pasti tau kok tentang kenistaan mereka! Mereka gua bawa dari gubuk pojokan daerah Bantar gebang!" Jawab Kazemaru panjang kali lebar tambah kuah.

'Oh... Makannya judulnya Surga dan Neraka! Gouenji-san yang surganya trus Someoka-san nerakanya! Nah itu cucok dahh!' inner Masaki. Dan lagi lagi Hikaru hanya mangut mangut aja. Rupanya efek nasi mangut plus mendoan masih nempel di Hikaru.

"Kapan mulai syuting?" Tanya Masaki lagi.

"Habis ini kok, tuh para pemainnya udah stand by..." Jawab Kazemaru lalu menunjuk keempat orang yang akan memainkan reality show.

"Wah, kebetulan benjet! Kita bisa wawancarain mereka plus nonton syuting nya! Triple WOW!" Oceh Hikaru seperti biasa, ALAY.

"Itu sih jelas bisa! Tapi lu musti bayar ke gue!" Ujar Kazemaru sambil mengadahkan tangan di jalanan #ditabok Kazemaru# maksudnya menengadahkan tangan pada Hikaru.

"Matre lu! Yaudah deh, ini kan buat kepentingan Raimon GO(sip) juga biar ratingnya naik. Minta berapa bang?! Gue bayar dah!" Ucap Masaki sambil ngambil dompetnya Hikaru.

"Kok lu ambil dompet gue sih Mas?" Tanya Hikaru cengo.

"Lhah, kan emang prosedurnya begitu! Gue yang bayarin tapi pake duit lo! Di peraturan gue udah ketulis kayak gitu! Lu kagak bisa ngelanggar!" Bantah Masaki.

"Tapi itu kan peraturan lo bukan gue! Ngapain gue mesti nurut?!" Ujar Hikaru gak terima.

"Woyy! Cepetan bayar napa?! Lu berdua 20 rebu! Gue korting dah jadi 25 rebu! Kalo kru sama kameramen kalian cukup bayar 5 rebu aja per kepala!" Ujar Kazemaru gak sabar pengen cepet dapet duit. Maklum, selama ini film produksinya gak menghasilkan duit sama sekali.

"Kok naek jadi 25 rebu sih?! Kagak usah dikorting dah kalo gitu! Nih duitnya! Semuanya 100 rebu! Setuju kagak lo?! Kalo kagak gue ancurin nih lokasi!" Ucap Masaki sembari memberikan duit bergambar Soekarno-Hatta lagi nyengir milik Hikaru. Si empu nya duit Cuma bisa nahan nangis aja liat duitnya dilariin.

"Huh, yaudah deh mumpung gue lagi berbaik hati! Gih sono masuk!" Cetus Kazemaru lalu nendang Masaki, Hikaru dan kru Raimon GO(sip).

Kedua wartawan gaje nan nista itu lalu mengamati yang terjadi di lokasi syuting. Kata asisten sutradaranya, ini akting tanpa naskah, jadi semua alami dari pemainnya. Yah kalo Gouenji sama Haruna sih pasti gak bakal kesusahan, malah bisa bisa jadi keren akting mereka. Lha kalo Someoka sama Rika? Em, bukannya ngehina atau apa... Tapi si botak pinky kan gak cucok gitu buat tampil di layar kaca. Kalo si Rika nya sih lebih baik (dikit) lah daripada suaminya.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! AND... EKSYEN! Eh salah, maksud gue ACTION!" Teriak Kazemaru pake toa masjid yang dia colong.

"Oke... Ehem, halo minna-san! Kami pasangan yang berbahagia! Ore wa Gouenji Shuuya... Dan ini istriku tercinta, my baby Haruna Otonashi!" Ujar Gouenji, ia lalu merangkul mesra Haruna.

"Eh, tapi kok Haruna bau gini ya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya iyalah! Orang lu ngrangkul botak! Payah lu!" Teriak Haruna berkuah.

"Oalah..." Jawab Gouenji dibawah alam sadarnya.

1%

20%

45%

99,9%

Loading complete

"WHATT? Hiiiyyy... Huekk huekk! Gue ganti baju dulu ya! Ini baju udah ternoda sama botak!" Ujar Gouenji lalu berlari ganti baju.

"Huh! Salah siapa peluk peluk!" Gerutu Someoka malu-malu(?).

"Oh ya Someoka, mereka kan manggilnya pake baby baby gitu, nah kita panggilan mesranya apa dong?" Tanya Rika pada Someoka.

"Hah? Lu kok mau sih dipanggil babi?" Ucap Someoka keki.

"Ya kan biar gak kalah dari mereka..." Rengek sang istri.

"Hmm... Apa ya? Gimana kalo bulldog aja?" Usul Someoka.

"What? Bulldog? Lu kira gua apaa!" Bentak Rika berapi api.

"Yaudah deh... Apa ya? Chihuahua? Singa ngamuk? Buaya kelindes truk? Ikan klepek klepek? Yang bagus yang mana, yank?" Tanya Someoka memberi rekomendasi.

"Lu kate gue penghuni marga satwa apa?! Udah cukup panggil yank aja!" Kata Rika emosi.

"Oke yank!" Jawab Someoka dengan raut muka yang oh-radiasi-untuk-mata.

"CUT CUT CUT! Nah sekarang ke scene berikutnya, Gouenji sama Haruna kalian ke panggung sebelah yang latarnya mewah. Si Someoka sama Rika ke pojok sana! Duduk aja di atas koran!" Ujar Kazemaru mengomandoi.

"Sebentar sebentar, masak akyu sama bopink suruh duduk beralaskan koran beratapkan langit sih?! Emangnya kita gelandangan apa?" Tanya Rika protes ke Kazemaru.

"Lu mau kagak? Kalo kagak yaudah sana balik aja ke gubuk lo! Udah bagus-bagus masuk tv!" Bentak Kazemaru. Rika sama bopink (botak pinky) akhirnya pundung di pojok beralaskan koran loak. (SFX: Wuusshhh Wuusshhh *suara angin melas*)

"Oke, sekarang Gouenji sama Haruna critain kehidupan kalian!" Lanjut Kazemaru.

"Pemirsa, kami ini baru nikah tadi pagi. Baby Gouenji kasih aku mas kawin yang mahal mahal! Keren lho... Nih coba liat kalung baru aku yang tadi dibeliin sama baby Gouenji!" Haruna lalu memperlihatkan kalung dari rantai emas dengan liontin dari bongkahan batu nisan #plakk# maksutnya berlian yang beratnya 10 ton #dihajar Haruna#.

"Gantian Rika yang cerita!" Kata Kazemaru.

"Pemirsa, kalo aku tadi pagi juga baru nikah sama bopink. Bopink kasih aku mas kawin yang 'cukup' sederhana... Nih coba liat cincin dari bopink! Dia bikin sendiri lho, katanya sih dari bekas tutup botol aqua trus dibolongin! Kreatif kan? Kere tapi aktif!" Rika juga menunjukkan cincinnya yang sebaiknya gak usah kita komentari fisik cincinnya kalo mau selamat.

"Alah cincin begituan apanya yang lu banggain coba?! Mending mending lu banggain gue!" Kata sang suami, si bopink sambil nyengir kuda yang sangat-sangat membuat Author muntah darah 5 liter.

"Iuhh ngapain banggain lo! Gue aja kawin sama lu tu terpaksa! Gara gara stok cowok gue udah abis!" Jawab Rika keki. Memang setelah dia gak eksis lagi stok cowoknya berkurang, karena pada kabur ngeliat Rika yang sekarang ini kusut tanpa samaran make up yang mampu membuatnya terlihat cetarr dimata orang.

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar... Eh jeng Rika! Mau mas kawin tutup botol, atau suamimu yang buruh senior di BG lah, terserah! Nah pemirsa, aku ama Baby Gouenji ini tinggal di rumah yang saaaaangaaattt mewah, yah kalo dibandingin sama latar panggung yang mewah ini sih pasti lewat! Rumah kami kan elit getoh!" Haruna membanggakan rumahnya yang berada jauh disana dengan mata berkilauan.

Haruna dan Rika terus saja saling pamer kekayaan layaknya ibu-ibu sosialita. Haruna-nya sih iya sosialita, tapi... kalo Rika kan sok-sial-ita #dicekik Rika#. Pertengkaran kedua ibu-ibu ini pun mengundang perhatian wartawan Raimon GO(sip) untuk menuangkan 'ide' nista mereka.

"Fufufu... Eh tante Haruna! Dan Mbok Painem!" Masaki mengambil toa colongan Kazemaru dan teriak-teriak memanggil dua ibu-ibu jejadian itu. Yang satunya sih oke-oke aja dipanggil tante, tapi yang satunya...

"WHATT?! MBOK PAINEM?! EH ULER KEKET! MASA GUE MANTAN ARTIS COMBERAN DIPANGGIL MBOK PAINEM SIH! NYADAR DONG KALO MUKE LO TU KAYAK SUBANDRIYO!" Rika mencak-mencak gak jelas karena emosi.

"HAH?! SUBANDRIYO?! SIAPA TUH CYIN?" Si Hikaru tiba tiba nyolot dengan gaya bencus capcyusz.

"Subandriyo itu, tetangga kami yang sering banget mungutin barang dijalanan trus dia makan! Dia itu item, rambut ijo brokoli, yah sebelas dua belaslah sama orang gila dijalanan deket rumah Author! Dulunya sih namanya Therese Tolue, tapi sekarang namanya jadi Rinto Sumintojiwo..." Someoka menjawab pertanyaan Hikaru sambil ngurek-ngurek tanah pake bekas sedotan. Katanya dia mau bikin lukisan potret dirinya dan Rika dengan latarnya ciliwung. #setelah fict ini tamat Author bakal dibantai sama Therese#

"Udah! Udah! Ini kenapa jadi nyambung ke Rinto sama Mat Therese sih? Eh gimana kalo kalian tuker nasib aja? Cuma bentar kok, sejam aja gimana?" Usul Masaki pada mereka semua.

"Wah ide bagus tuh Mas! Oke oke! Gue sebagai sutradara setuju sama usul ente!" Cerocos Kazemaru.

"Nah sekarang kalian tuker tempat! Buttler dan Maid cepet siap siaga! Kalian bakalan nglayanin tuan kalian!" Lanjut Kazemaru. "Heh Masaki! Gimana kalo lu jadi asisten gue aja? Itu lebih nguntungin daripada jadi presenter gosip! Kagak ada yang ngegaji lu kan?" Kazemaru berusaha membujuk Masaki buat jadi partnernya.

"Kagak napa sih bang, tapi masalahnya ntar kalo gue jadi asisten siapa yang mau ngegaji gue?" Tanya Masaki pada Kazemaru.

"Oh iya ya... Alah soal gaji sih kita malakin orang-orang sekitar aja abis syuting! Gimana?" Tawar Kazemaru.

"Wett?! Tapi kan malak cuma ngehasilin dikit bang! Lagian gue juga udah biasa malak bareng Tsurugi!" Tolak Masaki.

"Alah, cuma Tsurugi aja! Dia mah masih kalah sama gue!" Bantah Kazemaru pake kuah yang nyiprat sampe layar laptop Author.

"Sebentar-sebentar... Ini kapan casting nya kalo kalian ngribetin masalah kepremanan mulu?! Kita udah pada stand by nih!" Sesosok makhluk berambut shiny biru ala Syahroni kebelet BAB dengan baju maid pun menyadarkan mereka. Ternyata dia adalah... Jeng jeng jeenggg... Edgar Valtinas! Tepuk tangan pemirsaahh!

Krikk Kriiikk Krik Kriikk~ jangkrik ngirik... sepi deh...

Dan dengan 'TERPAKSA' pun para makhluk yang ada dalam fict ini tepuk tangan untuk maid yang satu ini.

"Oh, lu pada udah stand by to? Yaudah gih buruan sono layanin majikan lu pada!" Kazemaru lalu menendang dua maid dan dua buttler, eh salah, yang satu sih bukan buttler tapi tukang bersihin WC. Iya, itu tuh, yang brokoli-nan rambutnya #finally, Author dibunuh sama Therese#.

"Tor, bentar bentar... Kalo ente mati trus ini fict gimana jadinya?" Ujar Mark Kruger sang maid yang sering bikin Author nosebleed.

"Eh, iya ya? Yaudah deh res! Lu gantung gue di pohon kencur aja!" Author mendelik ke Therese.

"Apa kata lu dah tor! Emosi gue ama lu!" Therese lalu menuruti perintah Author.

Setelah per-cek-cok-an yang terjadi antara para chara dan Author yang berlangsung selama 1 abad, 7 windu, 5 tahun, 4 semester, dengan total silahkan hitung sendiri dengan kalkulator kesayangan Anda. Akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan untuk kembali ke syuting.

"Gouenji-sama, ini kopi itemnya... Aye bikinin langsung dari bekas arang di toko sate" Sang Buttler, Fidio Aldena nan unyu-unyu lalu memberi kopi yang sangat item pada Gouenji.

"Oi Fidio! Tuan lu tu sekarang gua! Someoka Rrrrrrrrrryuugo! Huahahahaha!" Si bopink tiba tiba nyolot aja dengan gaya jahanam style.

"Hahh?! Serius?! Kok tuan gue penampilannya kamso gini?! Kaya curut abis kecemplung sumur trus kepleset ingus aja! Ogah ah!" Fidio spontan menumpahkan kopi buatannya kearah bopink Someoka.

"PUANASSSS! LU APA-APAAN SIH?!" Someoka girap-girap kepanasan kayak lintah kebakaran.

Akibat tumpahan kopi item arang khas Fidio, Someoka menjadi tambah item. Perlu diulang saudara? Tambah item! Iya! Sekali lagi, TAMBAH I... #Bruakk! Jdukk! Duarrr! Belum sempat Author menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah dihabisi sama Someoka#. Dan... Apa tanggapan para chara lain? Chara lain hanya cengo dan sweatdrop akut. Tapi masalahnya, setelah itu mereka malah ber-WOW-ria, kenapa?

"Whoaa... Ayank Bopink... Kok kamu jadi tambah item gini?" Rika tersepona dengan tampilan baru suami jejadiannya.

"WOW WOW WOW! QUARTET WOW BUAT ENTE BANG SOM!" Hikaru bener bener terpana liat Someoka.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih?! Gue jadi tambah item nih! Gak pada kasian apa?! Huaaaaa Emaaaaakkk" Someoka menangis sambil guling-guling di tanah.

"Elu emang tambah item, ta-tapi... KECEEEEEE!" Gouenji tanpa kontrol tiba-tiba meluk Someoka.

"Ha-hah?! Tambah kece?! Serius lu ji?! Gue udah bertampang rupawan gitu?!" Someoka tiba tiba bangkit dan raut mukanya bersinar seperti kristal bening #plakk# butek maksudnya.

"Emm... Sebenernya lu gak rupawan sih... Tapi..." Kazemaru lalu memperhatikan Someoka dari ujung jempol sampe pucuk botaknya.

"ELU GOSONGGG!" Teriak semua chara yang ada disitu.

"WHATT?! NANII?! APUAAA?! NAON?! PUNAPA?!" Someoka shock sampe jantungnya berhenti jeder-jeder.

"IYA! ELU UDAH BOTAK! PINKY! DAN PARAHNYA, BUKAN ITEM LAGI!... ELU GOSONGGG!" Ujar Masaki (masih) pake toa colongan Kazemaru.

"NO! TIDAAAKKK!" Someoka emosi mencak-mencak gaje sambil keliling gelora bung karno.

"WOYY! CEPET MULAI SYUTING! GUA KAGAK PEDULI LU PADA MAU GOSONG ATAU APA! CEPETAN KELARIN NIH FICT SOMPLAK!" Teriak Author dari alam yang berbeda lalu melemparkan naskah fict yang selebar kepulauan RI kearah semua chara nan gaje itu.

"HUWAAAA! KEBO ALAS ROBAN NGAMUKK! SELAMATKAN DIRI ANDA!" Teriak Kazemaru mengomandoi semuanya mengingat Author udah bener-bener ngamuk.

Gempa alam fict berkekuatan .000 skala richter yang disebabkan Author pun berhasil memporak porandakan seluruh bumi pertiwi fict. Dengan dipenuhi rasa takut luarr binasa, para chara pun mencetuskan proklamasi perdamaian dengan Author yang berbunyi.

'Proklamasi... Kami, sebagian chara IE di fict ini menyatakan perdamaian pada Author... Hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kerusakan lokasi syuting harap diganti rugi oleh Author dengan secermat-cermatnya dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya... Alam Fict, 31 Februari 2015 Sebelum Masehi... Atas nama seluruh chara, Kazemaru-Ichirouta...'

Begitulah kiranya isi teks proklamasi mereka yang telah diketik rapi oleh Megane. Tunggu... Megane? Kenapa nyasar sampai sini? Buruan balik sana! #tendang Megane keluar alam fict# (SFX: Tuingg... cling (kayak bintang jatuh gitu,hehe))

Hari hari terus berlanjut. Kehidupan Someoka malah semakin hancur melebihi petir yang cetarr membahana yang berkboom-kboom syalala ulala bahkan jauh melebihi neraka jahanam. Meskipun dia udah ganti nasib sama Gouenji, tapi tetep aja dia yang di bully sama para maid dan buttler serta Author yang baik hati, tidak sombong serta malas menabung. Sedangkan istrinya, si Rika semakin jijay melihat tingkah suaminya nan abal-abal. Tapi pada akhirnya Rika memutuskan untuk menjadi buruh jamu gendong puyer masuk angin di perusahaan Gouenji. Tak lupa, dia juga ikut bergabung dalam perkumpulan sok-sial-ita jamu gendongers.

Di sisi lain, Gouenji sama Haruna yang udah jadi gelandangan malah jadi semakin kaya. Why? Karena mereka dapat belas kasihan dari author yang sayaaanggg banget sama mereka. Akibatnya, mereka jadi buruh cuci pakaian di rumah Author (baik hati apanya coba?). ya, itulah bentuk kasih sayang Author pada chara di InaIre.

Dan Kazemaru, dia jadi tambah populer setelah menggarap reality show nya itu. Tapi, bukan sebagai sutradara 'TERBAIK' namun sebagai... Model detergen pakaian yang menyaingi Afuro Terumi. Sedangkan duo penggosip Masa-Hika, berhasil menjadi gossipers sejati di muka fict. Semakin banyaklah sasaran empuk mereka untuk membuat gosip, gosip, dan gosip. Para buttler dan maid yang merupakan kapten kapten FFI yang turun pangkat secara drastis disini pun tetep enjoy nge-bully 'majikan' baru mereka, si pair nista Someoka-Rika.

Pada suatu hari, perusahaan yang Gouenji yang kini dipimpin Someoka terkena skandal korupsi yang dilakukan oleh karyawan-karyawati mereka. Ada yang korupsi buat menafkahi keluarga, ada yang buat hura-hura, ada yang buat sekedar majang duit dirumah, dangdutan sama Author dan lain sebagainya. Oleh karena itu, si boss yang jejadian, Someoka Ryuugo ditangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman 10 tahun penjara full of banci. Semangat ya! Kami akan melupakanmu dan tidak mendukungmu! Atas nama seluruh chara di fict ini, tertanda Author-Miya.

Sang presdir asli, Gouenji Shuuya aneh bin ajaibnya malah tambah kaya, kaya, dan kaya. Ia sudah terlepas dari perusahaan puyer masuk angin miliknya yang terkena skandal korupsi. Perbedaan nasib benar-benar terasa diantara mereka. Pasangan Someoka-Rika yang dulunya miskin jadi kaya tetep aja menderita. Mau mereka minta tolong pawang hujan, dukun santet, dan lain lain, mereka gak bakal bisa membunuh Author yang telah munyuramkan hidup mereka selamanya (SFX: Selamanya... Selamanya... Selamanya... *efek gema dari gua*). Sedangkan pasangan Gouenji-Haruna yang telah jatuh miskin malah banyak fans nya. Itu karena mereka pintar memanfaatkan sumber daya alas disekitar mereka.

Dan begitulah nasib mereka... Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.


End file.
